


Mistress, Please

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Flogging, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Begging"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress, Please

Panties off. Skirt folded up. Bent over her bed. Collar around her neck.

"Mistress, may I ask for something?" Regina didn't quite manage to make it sound like a submissive request. Tone was something she was working on, but she was rather used to getting her own way and it showed in her voice.

Emma swished the flogger through the air, close enough for a burst of air to sweep over Regina's exposed skin.

Emma enjoyed the still silent moment as Regina waited for her answer. She was starting to really enjoy having power over Regina.

"Ask," Emma finally allowed.

"Will you touch me?"

Emma cleared her throat loudly.

"Will you touch me, mistress?"

Emma gave her a quick swat with the flogger. "Tone," she admonished.

"Will you touch me mistress, please."

"Better," Emma said. "Touch you where?"

Regina hesitated then answered "between my legs."

Smack.

"Don't be coy, tell me what you want. Beg for it."

Regina thought about all the times she had made similar demands from her lovers like Ruby and Kimi and Astrid. She had relished in domination and control. Being on the other side was a revelation. "Please touch my pussy mistress, touch my cunt, please. I'm so turned on right now. I want you Emma." Smack! "Mistress," she corrected, "please."

Emma had decided already that tonight would not be the night. She wasn't ready. But she was going to make Regina beg more anyway. This was about control, both over Regina and over herself.


End file.
